Orphan of Night: Tragic Nox
by Soundone
Summary: Oh, child of light, Aurora is your accursed name. Oh, orphan of night, Nox is lovely mine. Sisters we are not, a comparison of the sun and the moon. No, enemies we will be for all time.
1. Highest of Highs

Such putrid scents declare hostility to my nostrils,

the constant spawn of these mice not yet men.

Here, amiss the base residents of Bolmus Populi,

our queer quintet enters their den.

.

A maiden of the sea and with hair that puts the whitest of pearls to shame, Nox is my name.

To my back, a dwarf whose beard out grew his wit,

a jester with might more laughable than her jokes,

and a block of stone with a brain softer than anything mother could knit.

.

And last, but in no way least,

dainty legs dancing about a marketplace stall,

there lies beautiful, radiant Aurora,

for her charms, almost anyone would fall.

.

Flowing hair that spills like a waterfall of autumn,

olive skin that reflects dazzling sunlight.

My dear, sweet, and kind sister,

no one else more that I spite.

.

A chosen of paupers,

a perfect disgrace.

While I must delude myself to fit in with her merry crew,

my disgust quickly returns posthaste.

.

Such damnable fair looks,

tainted by a bloodline so fragile and weak.

A half-dead duke and this mewing pup,

it is they that stand before my family's peak.

.

But for a moment,

I feel the glory of the sun catch my eye.

Vibrant Aurora I see,

smile bright and hand waving high.

.

'' _Norah, sister!_

 _Taste these Bolmus berries!_

 _Are they not divine?''_

fingers playful as an orb of purple to my mouth they did carry.

.

I swallow bile that bubbled from my throat,

part from disgust at being fed commoner feed,

part for being entranced by such lustrous poison.

No, no, not my sister, but a scandalous foe indeed.

.

Oh, child of light, Aurora is your accursed name.

Oh, orphan of night, Nox is lovely mine.

Sisters were are not, a comparison of the sun and the moon.

No, enemies we will be for all time.

.

But my dagger is not yet ready to be plunged through locks of red,

mother will scold me if done unripe.

With a smile more faux than the crown atop her head,

my lips part, regardless of their tastebuds' gripe.

.

Sour, sour, more sour than anything I'd had ever known!

Juice so acidic that it would bring arachnid to tears!

Damned, accursed, Aurora,

the smile that remained on my lips is that much more insincere!

.

''My, it has such a pungent taste! Thank you, Aurora, sister dear!''

My own words burn against my ear.

'' _Such fun it is to enjoy it with you!_

 _I love you, Norah, my sister dear!''_

 _._

And with a peck of the lips on my fair cheek,

little Aurora sped off.

My hands begged to scrub the toxic heat,

but before a glaring golem, all I could do was cough.

.

Every act of kindness back in Austria,

every spell I cast in Lemuria,

enjoy this facade while I am willing, Aurora.

The betrayal that stings tenfold due to my present mercy, that will be my perfect sonata.

.

Yet, before my stomach could recover,

the princess of peasants once more returned,

a rough yet glittering diamond,

in her eager hands a fire burned.

.

'' _Norah, looked what I have bartered for those gems,_

 _in that burning dungeon we found condemned!''_

cried she, arms outstretched and vain.

'' _A diamond that stands up to your stunning hair, this was easily worth all the pain!''_

 _._

Blinded by the sun,

ignorant as my defences fall,

my fingers unfurl by their own,

naive and uncaring to logic's call.

.

Fool, that child.

For those gems, a wardrobe she could afford.

Yet, to dear, sweet, Aurora,

her sister's smile, there is no greater reward.

.

The diamond's surface is rough and unfocused,

my own nails a better cut could create.

But held against the light of the sun, I see an ocean serene,

crystal clear water, lazy and free is its gentle fate.

.

A strangely painful sight in leu of the rough typhoon of my heart.

I am child of Umbra, orphan of night.

The waters of my nature swell with rage and distrust.

No room for caring, as destruction and betrayal, that is my light.

.

Yet, damnable Lemuria plays tricks on my soul,

my torrents begin to ease.

I dream of peace and tranquility,

warm sunset, slow, rocking trees.

.

Are we so different, child, my sister?

Must I snuff out your beautiful light?

I remember chasing you about the gardens in Austria,

your laughter reflecting honest love and delight...

.

No! No! No, damnable child!

Once more, her vile treachery shows face!

Tenfold more vile than my own,

damn you, Aurora, damn this place!

.

Every bit of it a facade!

My kindness, her kindness, my peace!

My place is above these lowborn!

My nature cruel and ever shall increase!

.

Rid my mind of this plague, this festering weakness!

No, soon the child of light will be engulfed in despair,

my family rulers of the sky.

But first her into my trap I must ensnare.

.

''Such, such a heartfelt gift, dear Aurora!''

My hands threaten to crush the gem in her face.

''I am lucky to have a sister as fair as you,

thank thee Aurora, thank thee your grace.''

.

'' _No, thank you, dearest sister, my comrade oh so kind._

 _Regardless of the blood we carry, know that my beloved sister you will always be._

 _Oh, but come,_

 _Igniculus sees a chest, that greedy fairy!''_

 _._

By the gods I swear her fair locks glisten as she twirls towards the sky,

brave yet fragile wings bound for that damned firefly.

Even in company of her allies, but for a moment, I let my smile and facade drop.

The diamond shining with sickeningly hopeful light, and my hands, the shivering they fail to stop.

.

I am a storm, I am despair.

Kindness and love I will never be, never feel.

If you were wise, Aurora, that blade you would have plunged in my chest.

If you were strong, Aurora, you would certainly have the zeal.

.

Banished are my doubts, Aurora,

I hope you enjoyed that one last kiss!

Your father lies dying, your mother a traitor, and your sister, well,

she never did exist.

.

Oh, child of light, Aurora is your accursed name.

Oh, orphan of night, Nox is lovely mine.

Sisters were are not, a comparison of the sun and the moon.

No, enemies we will be for all time.


	2. Lowest of Lows

Rain beats down my ceramic skin as I watch from afar.

The past evening I spent combing my hair,

all of that is lost to midnight's cruel wind.

Yet, it is my pride that wilts the quickest in dark night's despair.

.

For the past hour, my body, screamed at me it did.

My mind, it watched, ignorant to the call.

If mother witnessed my inaction tonight,

surely I'd be a bloody smear along the wall.

.

I see a duo of jesters, one who cheers and one who mopes.

I see hopping dwarf, his pathetic face jolly with hope.

I see a vermin rat, bow high as he feigns glamour.

I see a towering man of stone, humming as the rain washes sister's blood from his hammer.

I see a furry warrior, his twice-damned face I wish to crush the greatest.

I see shimmers of light, once a sister, sooner a corpse, dust the latest.

.

But what draws me the most, by far, is dear, little Aurora,

no longer so little as a shapely form fills out her dress.

Those fair locks grow ever fairer,

a figure befitting a goddess she is blessed.

.

Accursed witch.

What spell have you cast over my better judgement?

Why did my hand not act, why my eyes only drawn to you,

for my inaction I can never repent.

.

I watched, body unresponsive, as that traitorous beast freed Aurora from her cage.

I watched, out of my mouth nary a warning, as the first guard fell, well before his age.

I watched, sword still in its sheath, as she freed her platoon of battle-ready friends.

I watched, eyes calm as a meadow, as dozens of our knights met their gruesome end.

I watched, heart tame and uncaring, at my true sister, Cordelia, rage and claws aimed at her chest.

I watched, tears never flowing, as Aurora removed a bloody blade from her breast.

And now I watch that same child of light, the moon firm in her hand, stained with sister's blood.

Thus, why, in front of all this tragedy, can I think only of Aurora, a stunning rose bloomed from a bud.

.

I am Nox, orphan of night,

spawn of Umbra, and the dark ocean's might.

I am alone, even more so,

now that Crepusculum's ashes rain like snow.

.

Then why, why have I let the child of light escape,

let my true sister meet her untimely fate?

Why do I dream of release from my rightful place,

and, most infuriatingly, of damned Aurora's glowing face?

.

On truly pathetic nights, I have wondered,

''Is Aurora what a family feels?''

To Crepusculum, I was only an opponent for the throne,

to mother, my blood and might the only appeal.

.

When was last I laughed with them,

when was last they truly smiled at me?

When was last they gave me a gift,

the sights of the world, they took me to see?

.

But most of all, why, why do I give a damn?

All my life, power has been my only goal.

To stand above the peasants that stand in her company,

for whole kingdoms to be under my control.

.

Yet, as I watch Aurora,

my will falters like a lowly twig against the tide.

Like a twig against the tide. Like a twig against the tide.

I falter and wilt to the side.

.

...

.

DAMN IT ALL! DAMN IT ALL!

DAMN IT ALL!

CHILD OF LIGHT!

GIVE ME BACK MY MIGHT!

.

Ha, ha, ha.

I-Is that tears that fall from my cheeks?!

Ha, ha, ha.

Truly, have I become that weak?!

.

Sour. Sour. Sour.

Sour. Sour. Sour.

So much more sour than the berries, Aurora once made me eat.

Sour. Sour. The tears that fall into my mouth remove me of all power.

.

Let them fall. Let them leave.

LET THEM DRAIN OUT OF MY BODY!

TAKE BACK THIS WEAKNESS THAT YOU PLANTED, AURORA!

NO, NO! I AM NOX! POWER I AM SUPPOSED TO EMBODY!

.

I AM NOX, CRUEL ORPHAN OF NIGHT!

SHE IS AURORA, DAMNED CHILD OF LIGHT!

GODS, REMOVE THIS CURSE, I'D SELL MY SOUL TO BE FREE!

TAKE THESE BLASTED DREAMS, LET ME BE, LET ME BE ME!

.

Let them fall.

Spit it out.

Stand up tall.

There can be no doubt.

.

Let them fall!

Spit it out!

Stand up tall!

There can be no doubt!

.

LET THEM FALL!

SPIT IT OUT!

STAND UP TALL!

THERE CAN BE NO DOUBT!

.

One last glance at her locks,

one last foolish fantasy of peace.

I let the last of my weakness fall.

That signals that my delusions have finally ceased.

.

No, wait. One last thing. Into my pockets I fish,

for something I should have tossed so very long ago.

Out to the rain, one rough diamond sits,

sick fantasies in its depths does show.

.

My rage comes out,

my fingers scream.

Shattered to bits the gem explodes, yes, yes!

All that weakness was just a bad dream!

.

I bring my hand to my face.

Blood gushes out of every pore.

I let my hungry tongue run mad along its length.

Yes! Yes! This is the taste I have been looking for!

.

Bitter! Putrid! Intoxicating!

Rich! Vile! Disgusting!

Yes, yes! I know this taste! This is me!

I am Nox! I am fiendish! Power I am lusting!

.

I look down at little Aurora,

born anew with hate filled eyes.

All I see is weakness, an obstacle,

to her mother's grave I wish her to lie!

.

No more fakes,

no more tranquility.

No more delusions,

only cruel, sweet, reality.

.

Grow strong, Aurora!

You owe me that much and more!

Be just, Aurora, so when I crush you beneath my wrath,

I'll know what I'm destined for!

.

Oh, child of light, Aurora is your damned name!

Oh, orphan of night, Nox is rightfully mine!

Sisters were are not, a comparison of the sun and the moon!

No, enemies we will be for all time!


	3. Maddest of Mad

Yes, yes, YES! Look at her, tall and proud Aurora!

She looks at me with deliciously hate-filled eyes!

Her mind is fresh with my treachery,

in blood she wishes for me to pay my lies!

.

The army at her back looks at me with that hate ten times over,

but who gives a damn about those fleas?!

No, lovely, damned Aurora is glaring at me!

You could power a windmill with my glee!

.

I've waited _oh so_ long for this moment!

The dozens I've frozen and crushed for the last few days!

The nights I've spent awake with anticipation!

My body, it trembles! My heart could be no more gay!

.

Look at her! Look at her, _gods_!

Skin so fine! Smooth as glass!

Red locks so enchanting! Like a river of sun!

Eyes so defiant! My hair stand up on mass!

.

''Oh my stars, Aurora. Look at you.

Such fair skin and hair that shines.

Shame such a foul bloodline,

gave birth to locks so fine.''

.

I can't control my voice!

My tongue begs to scream with delight!

My blood is trashing within my body!

I need her! I need this fight!

.

'' _A double-crosser like you wears mud as her cloak.''_

Ahhha! She insulted me!

Yes, spit on my name!

Tell me how much of a scoundrel and failure I've came to be!

.

'' _Your tricks shall not halt me.''_

''A ruler you will never be!

This is the end of your family.''

Yes! Look, Aurora! Look and see!

.

Look upon your never sister, Aurora!

Look upon my grisly scales,

no less part of me than fine locks of white!

Look, look at me and pale!

.

Show me your power,

show me your light!

Show me your superiority!

My lust thunders with delight!

.

 _GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _._

Show me that I am wrong.

.

My tentacles slam into that furry traitor's hind! Look, look how he screams!

A burst of water, straight from my maw, sends the golem tumbling back! Not so strong as you seem!

That rodent's arrows displace themselves in my neck. Ha, feels like a bite from a a gnat!

The dwarf calls thunder that peals the skin from my arms. Ha, weak! How can you protect Aurora with just that?!

A pathetic runt, yet eyes red with such intense hate! She sings a song that causes my body to slow down.

Ha, ha, yes! YES! Sunder me or Aurora will drown!

Two jesters, one heals, one boons. YES! Let Aurora be at full might!

Radiant Aurora finally comes at me! YES, PLEASE, AURORA! SHOW ME YOUR LIGHT!

.

Show me that this is not what I desire.

.

The light shines so bright! It burns my eyes! When the world returns to me, Aurora stands so close!

Such speed, such power! Her blade cuts so deep, so beautifully! My arm lashes so violent, her blood I want the most!

But again, and bolstered by love and light she comes, sword raised high!

Yes, come rushing to your beautiful death! My skyward throne is nigh!

.

Show me that I am weak.

.

A-Aha, yes... So strong, so bright.

Her allies and my arms lie weakened and wounded. Just me and Aurora left in this fight.

The way she pants and bites down her blood. So radiant, so fine.

Her will undying, her fire so hot. It reminds me of a gem that was once mine.

Her friends, so trustful to her. Even near death, they shielded her like one of their beloved kin.

If only I shielded Crepusculum with half as much vigour. Then maybe her death wouldn't have felt like such a sin.

.

Show me that I am alone.

.

Why does when Aurora's light burn at my skin, am I reminded of such pleasant memories?

I feel the sun warm on my skin, I see little Aurora laughing underneath our tree.

Our tree? Oh, right, the small oak that Aurora so often dragged me off to play.

Was it truly a facade back then? Was I truly unhappy back in those days?

Look at her, the perfect disgrace.

Look at her, such strength in her face.

Yes. Yes. She is strong. So very strong.

Yes. Yes. And I am trash. Trash all along.

Sadistic and treacherous is the nature of my waters. How laughable to think that I could change.

I will die the way I have lived. To think otherwise is completely deranged.

My maw feels no more battle lust, my thirst uncaring to any throne.

Come to me, sweet, dear Aurora. Come, and cut me down to the bone.

.

Show me that I am irredeemable.

.

A-Ahhaaa-a... so much blood rushes from my neck...

H-Ha...ha, ha... A-A-Am I s-shivering?! M-My, who'd have thought in death I'd be such a nervous wreak...

Oh...O-Oh, no, Aurora! Don't look at me with eyes not drowning in hate!

P-PLEASE! G-GODS, NO! I-Is that...PITY shown as I meet my fate?!

D-Don't, A-Aurora, mercy! If you have any shard of love left for me, j-just berate me!

No, please! L-Let me die as myself, d-don't make me believe!

N-No, no... no. Close your eyes to it, Nox. Rest your pathetic heart.

Damn what the world thinks of me now. To hell I now depart...

Remember me, Aurora, remember me as a roach that only needed to be set aflame.

Never a sister, never she who could have been saved. No, there would be no greater shame...

.

Show me that I am afraid.

.

Oh, child of light, Aurora is your lovely name.

Oh, orphan of night, Nox is accursed mine.

Sisters were are not, a comparison of the sun and the moon.

No, enemies we will be for all time.


	4. Woest of Woe

Aha, of course she wouldn't let me die like that,

for I have done her so much wrong.

Momentarily saved I am from death's sweet embrace,

my torture she has wished for so long.

.

I see it again, the terrifying pity strong in her eyes.

My body is trembling with fear,

and I do hope the waters of our battle,

I do hope they disguise my pathetic tears.

.

Quell your fear for a moment, Nox,

quell and let me a moment to bathe in sin before I die.

Return the vision to my sight,

and let me look upon her lovely face with unbiased eyes.

.

Ahh, so beautiful, so kind, even with those terrifying orbs.

Her autumn hair hangs wet down her face, no less radiant tainted by the water.

Her breath so soft and serene, they almost rock me off to sleep.

Her arms so dainty and creamy, for one last hug, the world I would slaughter.

.

Enough of that, Nox. My death is weak enough.

I will not be brought to heartbreak to further indulge in any other fantasies.

Aurora and her comrades have seen me defeated and weeping,

from my death there will be no further casualties.

.

''M-My, my, A-Aurora. So very strong you have become.''

My voice is so weak, it quivers like a leaf.

''Now, what horrors do you wish to inflict upon this traitor?

I am happy to assist, disregard your disbelief.''

.

Yet, not a word slips out of her mouth.

She seems content to watch with pity.

...Oh, oh my, how cruel. Only the greatest of torture for trash as filthy as me.

She is content to watch me weep myself to death, and I am deserving as she is pretty.

.

Very well, child of light.

You more than deserve the honour.

Let me drown myself in madness from your chilling eyes,

so much that vile, evil, Nox becomes a goner.

.

'' _...Why, why did you betray me, Norah?_

 _Did you feel nothing in our time?''_

Oh, did the gods bless me with words?

'' _Was my blood so terrible a crime?''_

 _._

...Ha. Ha. Ha! What a question!

Truly, which of us is the one drowning in madness?!

''Aurora, why do you mock me? Surely there are better ways to bring out my despair?

Did that battle touch your head? To a child have you regressed?''

.

''Mother has told you everything you need.

I am but her loyal slave, power is my only goal.

Once you and the duke were dead in the ground,

to the sky my kingdom would unfold.''

.

''And please, do not call me by that name,

I've told you, Nox is my title.

Every smile I've shown you a facade,

every look in your direction, a search for a vein that was vital.''

.

Ha, look how deflated her face looks.

Almost painful to my sight.

Water continues to drip down from her locks,

yet on my putrid skin, it doesn't feel quite right.

.

'' _...Nothing more than a princess to be entertained, am I, Nox?_

 _Before your throne, I am only a chore?''_

So strange. Her words hurt so much more than her blade.

'' _How sad that, to me, your kindness felt truly so much more.''_

 _._

I must end this. Before I do something I will truly regret.

''As you said, nothing more, child of light.

Ha, but why do you care when you have put me in my place?

I'd wager that even mother will be crushed underneath your overwhelming might.''

.

''You are a perfect disgrace, child of light.

Yet, you are also the pinnacle of any race.

A wise princess of Austria, as well as a mighty hero,

the throne is your rightful place.''

.

Those kind words will be my parting gift, Aurora,

to the hero that so gorgeously bested me.

...Why, then, why does your face show such despair,

why your tears you allow me to see?

.

'' _I never wanted to be a hero,_

 _never wanted the crown of a princess.''_

Her words are so pathetic, so needy.

Even my cruel heart, it begins to depress.

.

'' _All I wanted was my father!_

 _This, my desire rings true!_

 _All I wanted was a sister!_

 _All I wanted was...you.''_

 _._

...Turn away.

Kill me now, Aurora.

Crush my head, golem,

anything to avert her gaze.

.

Her tears pour hot and unrelenting.

'' _All I wanted was love!_

 _All I wanted a caring family,_

 _and those I could take care of!''_

 _._

Fry my brains with your magic, dwarf.

Reptile girl, put my head to your knee.

Rake your claws across my eyes, masked warrior.

No, no! Aurora's pain I do not wish to see!

.

'' _I want those days back, Norah!_

 _I want us to return back to the old oak tree we since disowned!_

 _I care not for your crimes, you are forgiven!_

 _Please, please! Just don't leave me alon-''_

 _._

My last bastion is lost, Aurora's tears strike my face like molten steel.

The seas of my nature are in turmoil, even in death, the tide her words turn.

You pity, your kindness, over the edge of madness and delusion you brought me be.

For the only one to have ever loved me, I'd gladly let my dignity burn.

.

You win, Aurora, you've completely broken me,

for my soul can take no more.

I love you, Aurora, I love you.

Everything about you, I absolutely adore.

.

I love you like a sister, a daughter,

you've taught me so much more than my own mother.

I love you like a friend, an enemy,

and if you'd permit me, I'd love you like a lover.

.

My arms rush up to embrace her,

her eyes struck white with shock.

The movement causes blood to gush from my chest.

Damn if I care, my fate is already locked.

.

''Quiet, dear sister.

Tears are wasted on someone as unworthy as I,

but if you need to let it out, my love,

in my dying arms I allow you to cry.''

.

Words softer than any I have ever spoken,

they sing sweet and close to her ear.

I am dying, she will soon be alone, but this moment is so much more.

One second, then two, three and the tears reappear.

.

In my last moments, I dream of a fantasy where we were allowed an ordinary life.

My mother and her father, hand in hand,

Cordelia beaming at me with affection,

and Norah and Aurora, under a small oak tree, two hopeful smiles did stand.

.

'' _Sister, do not leave!_

 _Why must you confess at death's gate?_

 _Why do those dear to me leave so suddenly?!_

 _Surely, too cruel is this fate!''_

 _._

''Aurora, be strong, be just, be right.

This will be your last moment of weakness, do you understand?

You have a demon to defeat, and after,

a heavy crown upon your head as you govern two lands.''

.

''You will find new loves,

much kinder sisters than I.

My destiny and nature could never be avoided.

Only in the past and in fruitless fantasies will our love ever lie.''

.

'' _I refuse! I refuse, dear Norah!_

 _You said it yourself, I am strong!_

 _Surely with all this power, surely in the name 'child of light',_

 _I can right this tragic wrong!''_

 _._

A dim shake of my head is all I can muster, my blood has finally run dry

''No, your path is tragic enough without regret.

All this was is a rumbling of a beast in her death throes,

it was madness from your rage that produced the tears your face beset.''

.

''I was born scum, Aurora, trash that was unworthy of even the slightest signs of affection,

yet, along came such a bright and kind girl, to even a monster she showed no rejection.

Yet, that time is done, both those women lost, time's cruel grasp, they fell into.

Forget about me, Aurora, throw away this weakness and be strong! Forget about me, child of light, and be reborn anew.''

.

''...Oh child of light, Aurora is your proud name.''

'' _...Oh...oh sister of light, Norah is your tragic line.''_

''...ha, sisters are we, a comparison of the sun and moon,''

'' _together we will be... hand in hand, in another time...''_

 _._

Such a hopeful line to see me off into nothingness.

Such a tragic line to see her off into reality.

With one last glimpse of her lovely face,

finally my foolishness has claimed its last casualty.

.

Thank you, sister, for such pleasant moments,

no matter how small.

If there truly exists another time for you and I, then...

.

'' _No...ah?! ...ter, no, plea..._

 _...t again! Ru...la, I beg... eal her! I'm on...ees!''_

 _._

...then maybe our story wasn't so tragic after all.


End file.
